Deception of the Heart
by Takara Akimi
Summary: Her eyes only saw him, Neji Hyuuga. She thought about him every second. Her face turned red whenever she looked as his silver eyes. She tried to impress him at every chance she had. She loved him. He glanced at her often. He denied that she liked him. He


Chapter 1 Denial

_I don't love you…. Or at least I don't think so_

Neji waited for Tenten in the training field, where they would practice their usual tactics. As always.

_I hate it when she's late. _Neji thought._ She always comes up with some excuse. Always. And she puts on that cute face… cute?_ Neji shook his head._ Neji, what are you thinking! Tenten is a comrade. A team partner. That's all._

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Tenten said. "My scrolls got unraveled and messed up and…"

There it was. _That_ face. And the lame excuse. He always believed her. No matter how ridiculous her reason. Mostly because he wasn't listening; He was staring at her: a figure near perfection. He couldn't look away.

_I hate her hair like that. Why must she dress gorgeous for practice? No. She's not gorgeous. She's just my friend. _That message would never seep in.

Tenten wouldn't mind that he'd stare into space. She admired him while he was. Examining his features, but mostly his silver eyes. She loved his eyes almost as much as she loved him. She knew she loved him. She was even willing to forgive the fact that he didn't know it.

He was as clueless as Naruto.

"Well anyways, let's start," said Tenten

"Right," Neji said snapping back to reality.

--

First Tenten tried nun chucks. She summoned them quickly and flung them wild. Neji activated byakugan and tracked her position and speed. He knew exactly where she'd be.

This didn't fool Tenten. She jumped and kicked towards him. He was lulled at seeing she knew his kekkei genkai so well. He dashed left and ended up behind her.

"I'm not that easy Tenten." Neji said with a small grin.

_I know… _She thought. He wasn't easy at all. He was complicated and mysterious. He never showed emotion. But she had to be focused now.

Tenten turned, grabbed a scroll, and flung many shuriken and kunai at him, as a distraction, as she dashed toward him with a kunai. She "attempted" to stab Neji in the gut; She'd never really do that even if Neji is as sharp as he is,she always "slightly missed." Neji dodged like lightning as she quickly spun around. She ran back towards him and he caught her arm. He spun her around having her in a position that she would stab herself. He looked at her and laughed. She was pretty when she was defenseless. Hell to Neji, she'd be pretty if she wore a garbage bag. He wouldn't care.

_I hate when she looks cute. God, why do I care so much all of a sudden? It's not like I…_

She broke free and laughed too.

"Neji. Can we rest now?"

He nodded yes as they walked to a nearby tree.

Neji lay down first, comfortly folding his arms behind his head as he leaned against the tree. Tenten sat next to him.

"How exhausting!" She said with a yawn.

"Its just normal practice, Tenten."

_Was he always so clueless?! Gosh I must do everything._

Tenten put her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'll lay down a bit, okay?!"

He looked at her in awe. He loved her touch. So warm. She was so warm. Always fun and lively. Cheerful; He was never bored. She had such a presence, it was almost like she was glowing, almost. Yet even as a ninja with such keen senses, he could see the way she felt about him.

_Does she think of me that way?!_

Neji sunk lower and Tenten put her head on his chest.

_I hope she doesn't feel how fast my heart is beating. It's never been this fast._

"Neji, what's wrong?!" Tenten said looking up at his reddened face.

"N-n-nothing." He replied, getting redder.

_Why won't he tell me how he feels?_

**Later on; Neji at his house.**

He came into his room put his equipment away and headed towards his bead. He plopped on and fell into thought.

_I wonder if Tenten likes me. I want to tell her but… what if she doesn't. Things would be different. She wouldn't want to be around me that much. I can't live with that. I love being with her- I'm mean hanging out with her. She's just so… special. I've been acting strangely lately… I think I know why now… __**I love Tenten**__._

He smiled as he finally got that off his chest. He put his hand over his chest, right were Tenten lay just hours ago. He blushed as he looked into the mirror.

_She's got the Hyuuga prodigy brick red… she is something. _

He fell asleep with his arm on his chest, feeling… warm.

--

**Tenten at her house.**

"I'm home." she said to open air as she went tot her room. Her parents left on a mission a month ago and are staying for eight more. She felt lonely.

She lay on her bed and thought:

_Neji Hyuuga…_ She thought with a smile. She imagined his gorgeous silver eyes. She felt warmer. _I love him, yes. It is so strange though. He's acting different. He seems to be… losing…_

She let out a small sigh

_I hope he feels the same way. I want to tell him but…_

**Flashback**

_**Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata are at **__**Ichiraku**_ _**Ramen Shop for lunch.**_

**Ino: Tenten you can't tell the guy, ****he**** has to tell you!**

**Tenten: But what if he doesn't feel that way?**

**Ino: That's why he tells you first. So you know.**

**Tenten: But what if he doesn't tell me?**

**Sakura: Well then drop him. Trust me guys like that aren't worth it.**

**Ino (cockily): Yeah Sakura, we'll believe you because of how well you and **_**your boyfriend**_** are.**

**Sakura (annoyed): What about ****you**** Ino-pig? You're giving Tenten advice too, but you're single.**

**Ino: Well Shikamaru will turn up sometimes.**

**Hinata: Wa… wasn't he out with T… Temari yesterday.**

**Ino: WHAT?! **

**End Flashback**

_Ino might be right. I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Neji's too important to me for that._

She let out another sigh and went to bed with a troubled mind.

The last thing she thought about was him. She loved him, but could she wait forever?

**-- **

**_My first story, YAY! Reveiwing would really help me make it better! Im only halfway done with chapter 2, please tell me ALL your opinions, just as long as they are at least somewhat decent. I do intend to make the next chapter MORE INTERESTING, trust me._**


End file.
